Rhythmic Pretty Cure
Rhythmic Pretty Cure (also known as Dance! Glitter Force) is a fanseries by Ryanasaurus0077 that's the start of his Canon-Style Trilogy. This series is stylistically similar to the canon series Yes! Pretty Cure 5 and Smile Pretty Cure and has a rhythmic gymnastics thematic. Synopsis Rhythmic Pretty Cure episodes Following a mysterious cosmic event coinciding with a lunar eclipse, it seems to be a normal day for Hitomi Ichinose, a scholarship student at the rhythmic gymnastics section of the prestigious Altair Private Academy. During his rhythmic gymnastics class that day, he sees a strange girl on the premises. While shopping for a birthday present for his longtime friend and karate classmate, Tsumugi Nikaido, he once again crosses paths with the strange girl, who reveals herself to be Ribbon, a fairy from the Realm of the Sun and the Moon who is on the run from a mysterious basilisk-like monster. When the monster attacks the shopping center, Hitomi steps into action and becomes a Pretty Cure to protect Ribbon. Soon, he finds four other allies, all in his rhythmic gymnastics class, in his quest to save Planet Earth, the Realm of the Sun and the Moon, and perhaps the entire universe from the Nightmare Beauties. Characters Pretty Cure and Allies Hitomi Ichinose (Adrian in Glitter Force)/'Cure Twirl' (Glitter Ribbon in Glitter Force) Voiced by: Yuki Tokiwa (Japanese), Rupert Grint (English, standard), Yuri Lowenthal (English, Glitter Force), Luis Daniel Ramírez (Spanish) A scholarship student at Altair Private Academy who's in Rhythmic Gymnastics Class G. His homeroom is Class 1-L. He wears glasses to correct his vision. He's on the Tigers baseball squad as its outfielder. He's also in a karate class in his neighborhood. Later in the series, he starts doing voiceover work as the English dub voice of Sora Tendo, a gender-neutral supporting character in Delta Dynamos who has a significant role later on. He hails from West Village in the Lower West Corner, and he finds his Rhythm Console in Soho in the Lower East Corner. In civilian form, he has crimson hair and green eyes. As Cure Twirl, his hair lengthens slightly and brightens to cerise, and his eyes turn red. For Halloween, he's dressed as Sherbet Ballet from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, wearing a violet strapless tutu with a petal overskirt and detached sleeves, a violet wrist cuff on his right wrist, a LovePreBrace replica on his left wrist, light lavender tights, and violet pointe shoes. Tsumugi Nikaido (Giselle in Glitter Force)/'Cure Clubs' (Glitter Baton in Glitter Force) Voiced by: Aya Hirano (Japanese), Emma Watson (English, standard), Georgia van Cuylenburg (English, Glitter Force), Leyla Rangel (Spanish) An upper middle class student at Altair Private Academy. Like her longtime friend Hitomi, she's in Rhythmic Gymnastics Class G, her homeroom is Class 1-L, and she goes to a karate class at Kudo Karate School in West Village. She's a fun-loving tomboy who enjoys metal music and playing video games; however, she does have some feminine interests such as cooking and shopping, and she's a part-time cheerleader for the Altair Baseball Tigers. Later in the series, she starts doing voiceover work as the English dub voice of Delta Mars in Delta Dynamos, one of her favorite magical girl programs. She hails from Kuwabatake in the Lower East Corner, and she finds her Rhythm Console in the sports grounds of Altair Private Academy in Sunrise Heights in the Upper West Corner. In civilian form, she has dirty blonde hair tied in twintails and blue eyes. As Cure Clubs, her hair lengthens and brightens to strawberry blonde, and her eyes turn ruby red. For Halloween, she's dressed as TyrannoRanger from Kyōryū Sentai Zyuranger, wearing a red jumpsuit with a silver diamond pattern and a white belt, a red mask with a black visor, white gloves with red diamonds along the edges, and white boots with red diamonds along the top. Saeko Mitaka (Ryan in Glitter Force)/'Cure Sphere' (Glitter Ball in Glitter Force) Voiced by: Yuko Goto (Japanese and English, standard), Alex Cazares (English, Glitter Force), Irina Índigo (Spanish) An upper class student at Altair Private Academy. Like her friend Tsumugi, she's in Rhythmic Gymnastics Class G. She's one of two Cures to study classical ballet outside of her rhythmic gymnastics class, and she knows some karate for self-defense purposes courtesy of Tsumugi. She also knows how to play the violin. Later in the series, she starts doing voiceover work as the English dub voice of Delta Mercury in Delta Dynamos. She hails from Dreamville in the Upper Corner, and she finds her Rhythm Console in Meiji Square in the Upper Corner. In civilian form, she has short dirty blonde hair and gray eyes. As Cure Sphere, her hair brightens to platinum blonde, and his eyes turn gold. For Halloween, she's dressed as a princess, wearing a pink gown with lace, puffy sleeves, and an ankle-length skirt; a silver tiara with a pink topaz gemstone, white elbow-length gloves, white tights, and pink ballet slippers. Ana Yotsuya (Annie in Glitter Force)/'Cure Hoop' (Glitter Acro in Glitter Force) Voiced by: Koharu Kusumi (Japanese), Sarah Williams (English, standard), Danielle Judovits (English, Glitter Force), Romina Marroquín Payró (Spanish) An upper class student at Altair Private Academy. She too is in Rhythmic Gymnastics Class G. She's an idol for Kokoro Agency, and she can sing, dance, and play a bunch of instruments. She also likes to exercise, which happens to be necessary as she eats a lot. She happens to be the worst at cooking out of all the Cures, to the point where it's a reputation that she nonetheless tries to overcome. Later in the series, she starts doing voiceover work as the English dub voice of Dart Venom, an antagonist in Delta Dynamos. She hails from Upper West Side in the Upper West Corner, and she finds her Rhythm Console in Radio City in the Lower West Corner. In civilian form, she has dark brown hair tied in a ponytail and brown eyes. As Cure Hoop, her hair lengthens and brightens to green, and her eyes turn green. For Halloween, she's dressed as a witch, wearing a black pointed hat with a wide brim, a black dress with a brown belt, black tights, and black stilettos. Itsuko Godai (Gerda in Glitter Force)/'Cure Rope' (Glitter Snow in Glitter Force) Voiced by: Ai Nonaka (Japanese), Laura Bailey (English, standard), Erica Lindbeck (English, Glitter Force), Lupita Leal (Spanish) An upper class student at Altair Private Academy, and a friend of Ana. She's in Rhythmic Gymnastics Class G. She's learned a lot of skills from house staff, including ballet, aikido, archery, cooking, and tennis, in addition to her general education. She's the Student Council's reporter, and she's also on the Newspaper Club. She hails from Truman Hill in the Upper East Corner, and she finds her Rhythm Console in Upper East Side in the Upper East Corner. In civilian form, she has jet black hair and blue eyes. As Cure Rope, her hair lengthens and is tied into a bun and brightens to blue. For Halloween, she's dressed as Queen Elsa from Frozen, wearing a cyan dress with sheer sleeves and a slit skirt, white tights, and white slippers. Ribbon/'Rica Bandai' Voiced by: Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese), Julie Ann Taylor (English), Patricia Acevedo (Spanish) A fairy from the Realm of the Sun and the Moon, and the one who gives the Cures their powers. In mascot form, she resembles a pink-furred bunny rabbit. In human form, she has pink hair tied in twintails and pink eyes. For Halloween, she's dressed as Sailor Moon, wearing a white tunic with a blue sailor collar and pleated miniskirt and magenta waist ribbon, a magenta chest bow fastened by a gold circular brooch, a gold tiara with a pink pearl gemstone, white elbow-length gloves with magenta trim, flesh-colored tights, and magenta knee-length boots. Ring/'Ryuunosuke Bandai' Voiced by: Rica Matsumoto (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English), Alan Bravo (Spanish) A fairy from the Realm of the Sun and the Moon, and Ribbon's older brother. He first appears in episode 6. In mascot form, he resembles a blue-furred bunny rabbit. In human form, he has blue hair and blue eyes. For Halloween, he's dressed as Blue Swallow from Chōjin Sentai Jetman, wearing a blue and white dress with a blue V shape on the front and a bronze belt with a gold V buckle, a blue mask with a black visor, silver gloves with white and yellow cuffs, silver tights, and blue boots with a yellow upper edge. Queen Selene Voiced by: Kyoko Hikami (Japanese), L.C. Curci (English), Talía Marcela (Spanish) The benevolent ruler of the Realm of the Sun and the Moon. Unpleasant Dreams, Inc. Cottonmouth the Terrible Voiced by: Mitsuko Horie (Japanese), Cindy Robinson (English), Marina Huerta (Spanish) The main villain, who aims to create the perfect world. Nightmare Beauties Cottonmouth's four-woman squadron. They have the power to create Hebinodoku from a desire for perfection, which is then mutated or otherwise corrupted into an individual monster. Basilisk the Sculptor Voiced by: Toshiko Fujita (Japanese), Diane Michelle (English), Belinda Martínez (Spanish) One of Cottonmouth's commanders and a member of the Nightmare Beauties. She has the appearance of a hippie/artist. She wears a black hooded jacket, a green camisole, and blue jeans. Her Hebinodoku are the least original, always taking the form of her namesake and attacking by biting people and turning them into stone. Rattlesnake the Poisoner Voiced by: Atsuko Tanaka (Japanese), Charlotte Bell (English), Laura Ayala (Spanish) Another of Cottonmouth's commanders and a member of the Nightmare Beauties. Anaconda the Swimmer Voiced by: Akemi Okamura (Japanese), Stephanie Sheh (English), Alexia Solís (Spanish) Another of Cottonmouth's commanders and a member of the Nightmare Beauties. Boa the Constrictor Voiced by: Aya Endo (Japanese), Veronica Taylor (English), María Fernanda Morales (Spanish) Another of Cottonmouth's commanders and a member of the Nightmare Beauties, as well as the physically strongest of the quartet. She rarely summons Hebinodoku, instead preferring to directly fight Pretty Cure herself. Hebinodoku Voiced by: Keiko Han (Japanese), Pat Starke (English), Rocío Garcel (Spanish) The main monsters in the series. They are created from a desire for perfection, which the Nightmare Beauties then take advantage of and corrupt into a Hebinodoku. "Hebi" means "snake", "no" is a genitive particle, and "doku" means "poison". Family Class G Coach Eric Napier Voiced by: Haruhiko Saito (Japanese), R. Lee Ermey (English), Humberto Solórzano (Spanish) The head teacher of Class G. He's American. Coach Esther Nashton Voiced by: Eri Kitamura (Japanese), Lena Headey (English), Laura Torres (Spanish) One of Coach Napier's assistants. She's British and wears glasses to correct her vision. Coach Edmundo Navarro Voiced by: Kazuhiro Yamaji (Japanese), Christian Bale (English), Sergio Gutiérrez Coto (Spanish) Coach Napier's other assistant. He's half-Spaniard and half-French. Altair Baseball Tigers Yukari Ichijou Voiced by: Yuka Nanri (Japanese), Christine Marie Cabanos (English), Mitzy Corona (Spanish) An infielder for the Baseball Tigers, and the only girl in their 25-player roster. She has shoulder-length blonde hair and green eyes. Hayate Tsubasa An outfielder for the Baseball Tigers, and, along with Hitomi and Subaru, one of the Amazing Three. Rocket Roig A pitcher in the starting rotation known for his reliance on fastballs and sinkers. Marcus Anderson The catcher for the Baseball Tigers. Self-conscious about his height, he has a low tolerance for those who call him "Shorty". Chikara Suzushima An infielder for the Baseball Tigers, and one of the great defenders. Ichiro Arikawa An infielder for the Baseball Tigers. Like Sanji, he's a good fielder but a terrible batter. Sanji Mitsuoka An infielder for the Baseball Tigers. Like Ichiro, he's a good fielder but a terrible batter. Subaru Toyoda An outfielder for the Baseball Tigers, and, along with Hitomi and Hayate, one of the Amazing Three, out of which he's the best hitter. Daniel Howard An outfielder for the Baseball Tigers. He fills in for Hitomi when the latter isn't available. Roger Dayton An infielder and frequent designated hitter for the Baseball Tigers. Others at Altair Izumi Suzuki Voiced by: Yoko Hikasa (Japanese), Grey Delisle (English), Jocelyn Robles (Spanish) A member of the Literature Club and a longtime friend of Yukari. Despite their club affiliations, Izumi is the more tomboyish of the two, to the point of wearing the boys' uniform. She has short black hair in a bob cut and blue eyes wearing glasses. Carlotta Vincent Voiced by: Rumiko Varnes (Japanese), Michelle Molineux (English), Alexia Solís (Spanish) Another part-time cheerleader for the Altair Baseball Tigers, and also the English dub voice of Delta Venus in Delta Dynamos. Misa Masuko Voiced by: Megumi Toyoguchi (Japanese), Cassandra Lee Morris (English), Georgina Sánchez (Spanish) A scoop hound who wants to be a journalist like her aunts, who she greatly resembles, when she grows up. Other Characters Russell Willis Voiced by: Makio Inoue (Japanese), Richard Epcar (English), Armando Coria (Spanish) The proprietor of Ford Studio, and also a voice actor there. In the English dub of Delta Dynamos, he voices the Dynamos' homeroom teacher, Fujimoto-sensei. Guest Characters Miyo Masuko Voiced by: Sachiko Kojima (Japanese), Emma Watson (English), Circe Luna (Spanish) A character from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure, and the host of Pretty Cure Weekly, of which Tsumugi is a regular viewer. The program itself can be seen in a couple of episodes, and Miyo herself appears in the series proper on occasion when she interviews any of the Rhythmic Cures. She has short brown hair and brown eyes wearing glasses. The Sailor Soldiers Moon voiced by: Kotono Mitsuishi (Japanese), Emma Watson and Linda Ballantyne (English), Alexia Solís (Spanish) Mercury voiced by: Hisako Kanemoto (Japanese), Evanna Lynch (English), Leyla Rangel (Spanish) Mars voiced by: Rina Sato (Japanese), Keiko Kitagawa (English), Laura Ayala (Spanish) Jupiter voiced by: Ami Koshimizu (Japanese), Chloe Bennet (English), Lisette Pimentel (Spanish) Venus voiced by: Shizuka Ito (Japanese), Shailene Woodley (English), Cristina Hernández (Spanish) The magical girl squad protecting Azabu-Juuban, which happens to be Hitomi's birthplace. They join forces with the Rhythmic Cures for a two-episode crossover arc in which Class G goes on a field trip to Minato. They're characters from Sailor Moon Crystal. Sailor Moon herself cameos in her Princess Serenity incarnation during a flashback in another episode. Luna and Artemis Luna voiced by: Ryo Hirohashi (Japanese), Elizabeth Henstridge (English), Xóchitl Ugarte (Spanish) Artemis voiced by: Yohei Obayashi (Japanese), Iain De Caestecker (English), Mario Castañeda (Spanish) The fairies who assist the Sailor Soldiers. They resemble cats (Luna has black fur, and Artemis has white fur) and hail from the planet Mau (or, as Ribbon likes to call it, the Realm of the Cat People). They too are from Sailor Moon Crystal. Items Rhythm Console The Cures' transformation device. Cure Chips The collectible items of the series. They can be used either to assist the Cures or Ribbon or to disguise any of the Cures a la the PreCards. Graceful Ribbon Cure Twirl's attack item. Precision Baton Cure Clubs's attack item. Electric Ball Cure Sphere's attack item. Razor Ring Cure Hoop's attack item. Frigid Cord Cure Rope's attack item. Locations Dream City is the setting of this series, located on a pentagonal manmade island off the coast of Ine-chō in Kyoto Prefecture. Among the places there are: *'Altair Private Academy': The school to which the Cures go, located in Sunrise Heights. *'Kudo Karate School': A dojo located in West Village. *'Fukuda School of Dance': A dance studio located in Meiji Square. *'Margot Fonteyn Theatre': An opera house located in Meiji Square, named in honor of the great Dame Margot Fonteyn. *'Kokoro Agency': A talent agency located in Radio City. *'Dream Amphitheatre': An amphitheatre located in Radio City. *'Dream Shopping Center': A shopping center located in Soho. *'Ford Studio': An English dubbing studio located in West Village, operated by Russell Willis. *'JOYM-DTV': An English-language TV station located in Television City, and one of few PBS stations located outside of the United States. Azabu-Juuban is Hitomi's birthplace, as well as the setting of a two-episode field trip arc. The Sailor Soldiers reside there. Realm of the Sun and the Moon is Ribbon's homeland. Trivia * Altair Private Academy is visually inspired by Headington School (whose uniform inspired the general education uniform for Altair) in Oxford, Oxfordshire, England, and Bearden Middle School in Knoxville, TN, with a few original architectural touches by the author. * Dream City is visually inspired by New York, NY; Detroit, MI; and Knoxville, TN. * The Altair Baseball Tigers are inspired by the Detroit Tigers, a Major League Baseball team of which the author's a fan. * The Rhythm Consoles resemble Nintendo 3DS units. * The surnames of the Cures indicate the order in which they awaken. * Tsumugi's accent in the English dub is a cross between that of the Sniper from Team Fortress 2, that of Number Six from I Am Number Four, and Emma Watson's natural accent. * Ford Studio is based on the now-defunct real-life Japan-based English dubbing studio Frontier Enterprises, and Russell Willis is based on its real-life leader, the great William Ross. * Delta Dynamos is a science fantasy magical girl show-within-a-show that depicts the adventures of a magical girl squad operating outside of the Solar System, and also one of Tsumugi's favorite magical girl programs. * The Spanish and French versions parody the translation traditions of real-life Spanish and French localizations by renaming the characters with local names (e.g. Hitomi becomes "José María Álvarez" in the Spanish version and "Jean Marie Alpha" in the French version), among other nuances; also, the Spanish version is written in Mexican Spanish, and the French version is written in European French. Category:Fan Series